No Turning Back
by Shiikun
Summary: Rewritten as "Wanting What They Have"
1. Not What It Seems

Hi! This is my first fanfic and I don't have anyone to edit it soo if it isn't that good sorry! Please be gentle with me!~

* * *

><p>It was his own fault. He shouldn't have thought Gou's idea to come to Haru's house unannounced for a 'meeting'. <em>They<em> shouldn't have just assumed that Haru was doing nothing, just was in the bath or something. He should have known better.

Running ahead from the others, Nagisa arrived first. Oddly the door was already partly open. He slid the door more to let himself in. Haru's name was at the tip of his tongue when he stopped himself. Clothes were scattered He was certain that he could hear muffled noises coming from upstairs.

Nagisa jumped as he heard a loud slap and scream echoed in the house. He wasn't sure what to do. He was curious and wanted to know who Haru had upstairs with him but he couldn't bring himself to move. He heard Rei calling him as he ran up the stairs along with Gou. When they reached him, Nagisa turned to them and smiled. Gou-chan, can you stay out here for a bit? I'm not sure how Haru will react to us coming uninvited and don't want you to feel his wrath if worse comes to worse! Haha!"

Gou was about to tell Nagisa that she could handle Haruka-senpai but stopped when she saw how fake that smile was. She looked towards Rei and saw that he looked just as uneasy as she felt. "O-Okay, just don't take to long!"

"Rei-chan, come with me, Haru-chan listens to you more about these kind of things!" Rei reluctantly went inside. When he was in, Nagisa closed the door behind them. "Nagisa-kun, I don't understand what you're thi-"

"Rei-chan, Haru-chan isn't here alone and.. h-he's umm"

He couldn't speak, this was embarrassing even for him. Just thinking about his taciturn friend with some girl upstairs freaked him out. He didn't even think Haru-chan was interested in that sort of stuff. Normally he would joke around and tease Rei-chan about this sort of stuff but now that involved someone other than himself, he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Nagisa-kun I demand you explain to me what's wrong!"

"Haru-chan has.. h-has-"

A thud was heard from upstairs, as if someone fell.

Nagisa whispered "Haru-chan has company... lady friend company" Rei was still looking towards the ceiling but his blush visible from Nagisa's angle. "O-Oh umm, then I guess we'll have to reschedule our meeting for another day. We should be going."

"R-Right haha poor Gou-chan doesn't have a chance with Haru-chan huh?"

"We aren't even sure if this lady is in a serious relationship with senpai so we shouldn't say anything until he wants to"

After going back outside, Gou rushed backed over to them.

"Are we good?"

"Ahh no Haruka-senpai isn't home, we looked around didn't find him."

"Hmmm that's weird, senpai doesn't usually go out unless Makoto-senpai or us are around."

"Maybe Haru-chan had to go buy groceries, I mean he can't just live off of mackerel no matter how much he wants too! Orrrr maybe he's with Rin-chan!"

"Onii-chan would tell me if he was going to be with him! I didn't plan this 'meeting' without seeing if he had plans with him first! Anyway lets just go. We can call him later"

As they were going down the stairs, Nagisa remembered why Makoto couldn't be with them.

"AH! Rei-chan, Gou-chan! I'm gonna go visit Mako-chan! You guys go ahead!"

"Makoto-senpai specifically said NOT to visit him while hes sick!"

"Yeah he doesn't want to infect us with what he has!.. And it's KOU"

Nagisa just looked at them with feigned humble stare.

"Im sure all he needs is some good company and he'll get better! Rei-chan, I want you to come but you have to walk Gou-chan home! You don't want to be rude right?"

"O-Of course not! But that doesn't mean that YOU should ignore Makoto-senpais request!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fineee you guys, Just go already."

Eventually he convinced them to leave him. He walked over to Makotos house and paid his respects to the goldfish that makoto has buried. When he was finished he went to the front door and rang the doorbell. He could hear the twins trying get to the door. But at the end the one who opened was Mama-Tachibana herself.

"Good Evening Mama-tachibana! Hows Mako-chan?"

"Nagisa-kun! What a pleasant surprise! Um, I'm not sure he hasn't been home for about a few hours now."

"Oh. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he went with Haru-chan to get groceries, you know that boy needs to eat better! He can't just eat mackerel and pineapples, I always invite him to eat dinner with us but he refuses at times! But that was earlier today, he said after that he would go to Haru's house and do homework together."

"Ok! Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>'Mako-chan lied to us? Lied to his mother?! This isn't like you!'<em>

Nagisa wasn't sure what to do at this point. Right now he was sitting on one of the stairs staring at his phone. He tried calling Makoto but he didn't answer. For all he knew Makoto could be hurt or in trouble! Or maybe he didn't lie? Maybe he did go grocery shopping with Haru but what after? I mean Haruka was with a woman right now. Unless.. No. No way. No. No.

_'The clothes didn't look like they belong to a girl.'_

Stop it.

_'The thud... it also sounded too heavy for a girl.'_

But Makoto is too innocent for that kind of stuff. He's probably old fashion, waiting until he's married to have sex. Nagisa's eyes widen in alarm.

_'He screamed.. Mako-chan screamed. Haru-cha- Haruka slapped him. If Mako-chan doesn't want it. Haruka wouldn't, he couldn't have'_

With that thought in mind, Nagisa stood up and turn towards Haruka's house. He had to be sure. He needed to know if Makoto was safe. So he ran.

* * *

><p>First chapter done! Reviews and criticism would be very appreciated. I just update when I have time, so there isn't a specific day that I update. If anyone would want to help me with this story just message me here or on tumblr: shiikun23<p> 


	2. No Way Out

_'What was I thinking?! What can I possible do?'_

Nagisa was currently standing outside of Haruka's house. He couldn't just barge in there and possible pull Haruka off of Makoto. If he was capable of forcing Makoto to do.. to do that, what would he do to Nagisa. He'd probably be pissed off at him. Would he do the same to him?

While Nagisa was lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the light of the entrance way turn on. It wasn't until Makoto's voice broke through his own thoughts.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Haru-chan! Please be ready by the time I get there."

"Hn"

"It's getting late, so finish your English homework. Call Rin if you have to."

"Sure."

The door was starting to open when Nagisa finally moved. He moved to the side of the house and watched Makoto walk outside. Makoto.. Looked fine. There were no bruises visible to him. It looked like nothing had happened to him. He even had his usual cheerful smile. Soon Makoto was out of sight. Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. Although Makoto looks safe, it doesn't explain the scream that he heard earlier. He decided that he would worry about this tomorrow and try to talk to Makoto on his own. But when he was about to walk away from Haru's house, his phone started to ring loudly.

_'Shit Shit Shit'_

Nagisa opened his phone and shut it as fast as he could. He pressed himself against the house hoping that Haruka was already upstairs finishing his homework. After 5 minutes passed, he decided to go home. When he made it to the train station, he check his phone and saw a message from Makoto.

_'Sorry I didn't answer! I had my phone off! I felt better earlier this afternoon and went to help Haru-chan with a few errands. Thank you for coming over but please next time listen to me when I say not to come over! I'll see you tomorrow at school okay? :) '_

How can he keep a straight face tomorrow knowing what they did.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Nagisa, Haruka was just behind his front door when his phone rang. When Haru heard the ring, a knowing smirk appeared on his face.<p>

_'So that's how it is?'_

Haruka started to walk towards his living room, he had left his homework unattended for the past few hours. Next to it was his overly unused phone, only used when his parents call him. He picked up his phone and pressed 2 for speed dial.

_"Hello."_

"Tomorrow do exactly what I told you to do him and don't worry if he isn't there, he'll be there. I'll make sure of it."

_"...How far should I go?"_

"Just get him curious. Make it the best you can and don't be selfish. Make it better than you usually do it, this isn't for you, it's for him."

_"But I always do it be-"_

"Are you questioning _**me**_?" He hissed into the phone, "Because last time I checked, _**I** _know best didn't I? Or are you saying that _**you** _have a better idea than my own?"

_"NO! I-I didn't mean to! I'm s-so s-sorry! Please forgive me! Goshuj-jin-"_

"Don't force yourself to say it. I'll forgive you this time but if you ever question me again, I will have to punish you. Do you understand?"

_"Yes."_

"Good boy. Now, goodnight Koneko-chan."

"_Goodnight, Haruka-sama"_

Haruka hung up and put his phone back down. He decided that he would just copy Makoto's homework tomorrow. It wasn't like he actually cared about his grade on this assignment. After what he did with his koneko-chan today, what he really needed was a bath. Again a smirk appeared on his face as he went and got ready for his bath.

_'Tomorrow will prove to be interesting.'_

Lunch proved to be interesting. Nagisa of course was trying to get food from Rei's bento. So Rei kept yelling at Nagisa to stop. After a few minutes of this, Haruka and Makoto finally arrived.

"Good morning Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai!"

Haru just nodded his head towards them while Makoto returned the greeting. When they all finally got settled in. Gou decided that since they didn't meet over the weekend because of Makoto being sick, that they would have a small meeting about what they'll do at practice today. Makoto became slightly stiff at the mention of him being sick but then relaxed just as quickly. No one had noticed.

No one but Nagisa.

Nagisa tried not to show that he was staring at Makoto. It still seems like Makoto is okay but it's not bad to just make sure. He didn't noticed how long he was staring at him until Makoto let out a startled gasp.

"I forgot I have to help Mitsuishi-san with her homework! "

"Huh? What girl? Is she in your class? Is she pretty?!"

"If I may ask Makoto-senpai, what homework you are helping her with? Maybe I could be of assistance?"

With Gou and Rei bombarding questions at Makoto. Haruka grabs his bag and turns to Nagisa.

"Here." Haruka pulled out a big a strawberry flavored Ramune.

Nagisa gasped and pulled Haru into a hug. For a moment it seems that Nagisa forgot his suspicion of Haruka abusing Makoto all because of a soft drink. Silly.

"Thank you Haru-chan!"

With Nagisa's shout of gratitude, Gou and Rei turned back towards them.

"What about us Haruka-senpai!?" Both shouted at Haruka.

Haruka just turned his head away from them and didn't explain himself. Now that Gou was yelling at Haruka and Rei trying to stop Nagisa from drowning down the drink in one go. Makoto took that opportunity to get away without being noticed.

Makoto went to tell his teacher that his mother called and that his little sister isn't feeling well and that she can't pick her up and that he'll have to go. With Makoto being.. well Makoto, his teacher gave him permission. He got his homework and was allowed to leave. He did leave the classroom but didn't leave the building. Instead he went to the hallway where the 1st year students had their classes and went to the bathroom there.

The bathroom was empty but that didn't matter to Makoto. He went to the stall farthest from the door and closed it behind him. Now all he needed to do was wait.

* * *

><p>When Nagisa made it to the restroom, it was empty. Or so he thought.<p>

He was regretting drinking the whole Ramune and drinking his own bottle of water during lunch. When he finished and was about to tuck himself back into his pants, he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned his head towards the person behind him and was surprised to see Makoto.

"Mako-chan? What are you doing-"

With complete astonishment, Nagisa felt himself be pulled into a bathroom stall and pushed to be seated on the toilet. When he was finally out of his shock, he noticed that Makoto was kneeling in front of him and he had pulled off his pants and underwear and put it on top of the toilet cover. Leaving his lower half completely bare.

"M-MAKOTO?! wHAT ARE YOU-"

"Nagisa please lower your voice. Someone could walk in any second and I don't think you would want anyone to see you like this."

Makoto put his hand on top of Nagisa's right thigh, gently putting force on it to keep it down. With his right hand he grabbed Nagisa's dick and started to move his hand up and down slowly.

"This is your first handjob right, Nagisa? I promise I'll make this feel as good as possible for you."

Nagisa started to pant lightly because of this but at the same time it slightly hurt with Makoto's dry hand. Makoto continued to give Nagisa a handjob until he got half hard. When Makoto deemed him ready he let go of Nagisa. He whimpered because of this.

"I'm sorry! It must hurt a little because it's dry right? You want me to make it feel better?"

"Mako-chan," Nagisa whispered. He sucked in a air to continue speaking. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well you were staring at me earlier today. So I thought maybe this is what you wanted."

"A stare really doesn't mean anything, I was jus- AH! NO DON-"

Not wanting to hear Nagisa finish his sentence. Makoto put Nagisa's cock in his mouth. He pulled back and he started to lick the around the tip. "Aww~ Your foreskin hasn't pulled back! Let's fix that shall we?" With his fingers he pinched the foreskin lightly and started to pull downwards. Nagisa let out a startled gasp. He couldn't believe to Makoto was doing this. He never imagined that his first sexual experience would be with one of his best friends.

Makoto sucks downward before going back up. When he reaches the tip, Makoto sucks him inside, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick the slit. Nagisa groans, precum is already coming out from the tip and Makoto just keeps licking it up.

"Ma-AH-koto please.."

Makoto sucks harshly on the tip one last time before he lets go of it with a loud pop. Some of Nagisa's precum was on his lips so Nagisa watched at he licked his lips shyly. Makoto kepts rubbing Nagisa's dick up and down with his hand.

"Yes Nagisa? What is it?"

Nagisa had catched his breath and was about to speak but then the door opened.


	3. No One Can Deny Pleasure

_'My life is over'_

Was the first thought that came to Nagisa's head. Makoto is kneeling in front of him. Kneeling! Whoever just came in will see him there and his feet as well. He'll know what they are doing.

_'Correction: What Makoto is doing. I NEVER agree to this. But I'm not really stopping him either... UGH whatever! We're screwed! .. Unless I'_

Nagisa slowly and carefully lifted his legs, avoiding hitting neither Makoto or the walls surrounding him, and placed them on Makoto's shoulders. Nagisa almost sighed in relief until there was a knock on the stall door.

"Hello? Are you okay in there?"

Nagisa quickly covered his mouth and prayed that whoever was outside couldn't see him through the cracks of the stall. He turned his gaze at Makoto, who in returned winked at Nagisa. Nagisa started to shake his head desperately trying to tell Makoto to not do anything. But someone had to respond to the guy outside. What happened next was either the best or the worst thing that has ever happened to Nagisa in his life. Makoto let go of his dick and put the whole thing in his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. Nagisa would have shouted if he hadn't been already covering his mouth. Makoto pulled his head back and finally replied

"I'm okay." He started coughing for a few seconds. "I'll feel even better once I let it out."

"You want me to get the nurse?"

And Makoto put Nagisa's dick all the way down his throat choking himself on Nagisa's cock. Once again pulling back and gasping for air "No no. I'll go to her after I'm done in here. Thank you anyway. Please don't worry about me."

Nagisa isn't even sure if the guy responded back to Makoto. After Makoto finished telling him not to call the nurse he kept deepthroating him. Nagisa could barely see past the flashing white lights in his sight. He could feel tears going down his cheeks, trying to keep down his voice. It was so good. So so good. He wanted it to stop yet he wanted it to continue. He could feel everything Makoto was doing to him. He could feel when his dick hit the back of Makoto's throat. Can feel his tongue on his cocks frenulum. Nagisa felt like sobbing, he never wanted this to end. '_Oh god, I'm gonna cum. Shit shit I need to stop this'_

Right when he was about to get Makoto's attention, Makoto stopped and lifted up his head and whispered to him. "Can you hold my nose? I know it's kind of weird but please?"

Now that Makoto stopped. Nagisa's mind started to clear up. His senses were coming back to him. He could hear the faucets running outside, toilets and urinals flushing near him, other peoples voices in the bathroom. How long have they been here? Was it already the next class? He felt his himself starting to panic. What if one of them heard them. What if he didn't muffle his voice good enough. These are 1st year students. They'll never shut up about how they heard some lucky guy getting head in the bathroom. And by then the whole school will know. Oh god anything but that. He felt his heart stop when he heard on voice calling out to him.

Rei. Rei is in the same class as him. Rei knows that he's been out of class for who knows how long. Nagisa started to to cry even more. He can just imagine if Rei caught him like this. He would look so shocked and would be to embarrassed to even talk to him, to even look at him. What if he was disgusted that he was doing it with another guy. To Makoto, his captain, his senpai! He could feel the sobs trying to escape his throat. Who would believe that Makoto is the one who pushed him in here. That pulled of his clothes and is basically swallowing his dick. Sweet, innocent, responsible Makoto would never do something like this at school. If anything. They would think it was all Nagisa's idea. He's the one who's willing to take risks, he's the troublemaker, for fuck's sake he's the one who tells the team that they should run around in their swimsuits to get new members!

"Okay."

Was that really his voice? It sounded so broken, so quiet, so defeated. Well if he listened, the faster this will end right? Nagisa reached out and grabbed a hold on Makoto's nose. Makoto in return smiled at him. That sweet smile that would make anyone else smile back. Which is what happened. It was like Nagisa wasn't in control of his body. He felt himself return the smile and he's other hand went and stroked his hair back into place. At one point did he reach down and grab Makoto's hair? He doesn't remember.

"I think you should still cover your mouth, people are still in here."

Nagisa pulled back his hand and bit on it. He nodded his head to show that he was ready. Without any hesitation, Makoto put the whole thing down his thoat and stayed there. It felt good but it would feel even better if he moved his head. So didn- _'Oh oh my god Makoto NO NO.'_

Makoto swallowed until he started running out of breath. Without air going into his nose, his throat squeeze much more quickly on Nagisa's cock. Without any warning, Nagisa let go of his hand and placed it on top of Makoto's head and using Makoto's shoulders and the toilet to balance, he pushed his hips up as far as he could and came. Nagisa came with a silent scream and Makoto had no choice but to swallow Nagisa's cum. When Nagisa finally came down from his high, he let his hips relax back down on to Makoto's shoulders and let go of his nose. He looked towards Makoto and saw a face that he will never forget. Makoto had a deep blush covering his face and he's pupil was barely visible with how upward they were. When Makoto finally pulled his head back, drool was connecting his lips to Nagisa's dick. He let his mouth and tongue hang open, trying to sucking air into his screaming lungs. When Makoto composed himself, he got up and leaned down towards Nagisa and grabbed his face. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He pecked Nagisa on the lips then leaned even more to whisper into his ear. When he finished, he grabbed toilet paper and wiped his mouth with it and walked out of the stall leaving Nagisa alone.

* * *

><p>He skipped practiced that day and skipped school the next day, faking that he had a stomach ache. Not that he didn't, but it was more of a emotional ache. He left his phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone. The only thing on his mind was what happened in the school bathroom that Monday afternoon and what Makoto said to him before he left.<p>

_"You did so well for your first time. I'm so proud of you!"_

_"You're such a good boy."_

_"Did you like it? Please tell me you did, I tried my very best to make you satisfied."_

_"That was the hardest you've ever came right? It felt really good right?"_

_"I can make you feel like this anytime you want."_

_"But I know someone that can make you feel even better. You want that right?"_

_"You're such a good boy, Nagisa. I know you'll come, I know you won't disappoint me. it'll be nice to have someone else to play with! "_

He felt his body flush. His body felt hot. His hand clutched his shirt over his erratic beating heart.

_**"You're such a good boy."**_


	4. REWRITE, NEW STORY NOW UPDATED

I'm rewriting this story and just published 2 chapters.

The new title is "Wanting What They Have"

The 'plot' will mostly be the same but will have a bunch new stuff added.

I'm leaving this 'story' here to remind me that people actually did read my stuff and to continue writing.

Again I'm sorry for the people that were waiting for a new chapter and gave up. I shouldn't have started something and then abandon it. It won't happen again. If it does, please message me and just remind me that you actually want this story.


End file.
